The Lion King III
by Tsumekun32
Summary: Part one. plz review! Im dieing for some feed back
1. Chapter 1

The Lion King III

The Lion King and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride as well as The Lion King 1 1/2 were all created by Disney. The characters Mohatu, Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Scar, Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, Pumba, Kiara, Kovu, Nuka, Vitani and Zira were also by Disney. _And any and all characters in this Fiction were created by me and are not to be used under any circumstances without my permission._

My Characters:

**Kadaj:** Cub hood friend of Kovu

**Moja: **Daughter of Kovu and Kiara princess of pride rock

**Nuru:** Daughter of Kadaj and Kayla best friend of Moja

**Jabari:** best friend of Rahidi

**Thimba:** Dark Leader of the lions of Lion pass.

**Rahidi:** Jabari best friend and partner in crime when they were cubs

**Jaali:** Has been a older brother to both Jabari and Rahidi

**Ramla: **Mate of Thimba but is the light side of the two and acts as a mother to Rahidi and Jabari

Kovu walked back and forth impatiently and every once in a while would look up at the cave where Kiara and the other Lioness had gathered for the birth of his cub. He looked up into the sky and let out a heavy sigh _Simba I wish you were here…_ The wind began to pick up as if in response to his thought and Kovu felt somewhat comforted knowing that the great king was there even if he couldn't see him.

"Kovu, you worry too much"

Kovu looked up to see Kadaj leaping up to the rock next to him, Kovu smiled Kadaj timing was always perfect ever since they were cubs.

"You're just as worried as I am, your cub is being born to day as well," Kovu said with a smirk

Kadaj smiled sheepishly and shook his grey mane.

"Yeah at least I don't look you; you look more like a cornered Zebra then a King"

"I know, I know, I just wish Simba was still alive then he might have something encouraging to say…."

Kadaj nodded "Yeah me too"

Suddenly there was a lot of squawking, Kovu and Kadaj both looked up to see Zazu fly out of the cave down toward them.

"Sire they're here. Queen Kiara desires your presence immediately!!"

Kadaj looked up at Zazu "Zazu any news from …"

"Yes Kayla wants you too!"

Both Lions jumped up from rock to rock until they reached the cave. The entire pride had made a path to the mothers for them. Both walked past the wall of Lioness until they got to where they're wives were. Kiara looked up at Kovu and smiled she moved to the side to reveal a little ball of fur with light brown colored fur with blue eyes. The cub looked up to its fathers eyes, smiled, and reached out a tiny paw. Kovu moved his head low enough so the cub could reach his face. Kiara smiled and looked up at Kovu "She looks like Vitani a little bit doesn't she"

"Yes she sure does"

Kovu and Kiara turned and looked to see Vitani walking up when she got close enough she lowered her head to the little cub. The cub smiled and licked her Aunt on the nose. Kovu cocked his head a little bit and saw the resemblance the cub too had a patch of fur covering her right eye like Vitani did. Kovu smiled and looked over to where Kadaj was with his wife. Kadaj was smiling so hard that Kovu thought that if he smiled anymore his face would crack.

Kadaj looked over and smiled "It's a girl!!"

Kovu smiled "Ours' is too!"

Now both Lions were smiling without end, they were fathers.

"Kovu what should we name her?"

Kovu looked back at Kiara and smiled

"I'll give my opinion but I sure you and my sister have already figured that out"

Kiara and Vitani grinned

"Yup" the both said in unison

"Well what is it?"

"Moja; the old monkey told me it means number one in some language" said Kiara

Kovu smiled and looked down at little Moja

"Moja it is then"

The Family of Lions looked down at little Moja smile and from up above two other male Lions smiled down on their dissented. Rafiki walked past the lioness to Kovu and Kiara he motioned that it was time to show the whole Kingdom the cub. Kiara and Kovu walked out to the point of pride rock with Rafiki as held the cub for the whole Kingdom to see. The monkeys jumped up and down the elephants trumpeted and the Zebras kicked their hoofs with joy at the future Queen of the pride lands. Nala walked up beside Kiara and nuzzled her daughter

"Kiara I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks mom, my only regret it that dad isn't here to see Little Moja" Kiara signed Nala looked up in the sky she could feel the wind blowing it raped around her like a blanket. Nala smiled gentle

"But he is, your father will always be with us even when it seems he's not Kiara" Nala opened her eyes and looked over at her daughter. Kiara smiled and let the wind pass through her fur

"Yes I know"

Both Lionesses directed their attention to were the old monkey was holding Moja up. Kiara smiled and for a spit second she thought she saw her father in the wind.

"Daddy!! Wake up!!"

Kovu moaned and rolled over. Moja suck out her lip, jumped back on her father's back, and pulled at his mane.

"Daddy you promised!"

Kiara opened one eye, looked over at Kovu and whispered.

"What did you promise the child?"

"I'd show her the Kingdom early in the morning but this is **too **early"

Kiara rolled her eyes

"Well you better get to it or your daughter will wake the whole pride."

Kovu looked over at Kiara

"How come every time she makes a fuss she becomes my daughter, hmmm?"

"Just go Hon."

"Ok but you owe me one" Kovu smiled. Kiara open on eye and smiled back swatted her mate playfully. Kovu leaned over and licked her gentle

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Kovu got up with Moja still on his back he looked over his shoulder and smiled there she was still waiting eyes open and wide ready for an adventure.

"Ready Moja?"

"Yeah let's go!"

First Lion King Fiction so be gentle guys, but yeah, give me ur views and what ya think so far


	2. Chapter 2

Moja jumped of her father back and walked beside him as they walked out the cave. Kovu felt the first of the morning rays warm his face he stretched and started up the side of pride rock with little Moja at his heels. When they final got to the ledge Moja ran to the edge were her great grandfather had sat when he was her age.

"Daddy its beautiful up here isn't it"

"Yes it is very beautiful"

Moja do you see everything that the light touches; well that is our Kingdom"

The little cubs' eyes lit up as she looked all around her.

"Everything?!"

"Yes"

Kovu took the cub through the sounding area around Pride rock and explained the balance of nature and how they as lions must respect it and that they all are a part of the great circle of life as Simba had taught him some years ago. Moja eyes looked out over the pride lands and then to some land beyond she looked and questioned her father about those lands; Kovu explained that another pride ruled over In the Grasslands and that she must never go there.

"Come Moja, your mother and the other Lioness should be up by now"

Moja lingered then ran after her father. When they got back to Pride rock Moja ran down to where the Lioness sunbathed to find her best friend Nuru,her grandmother and Nurus' mother. Moja ran past the other Lioness to find Nuru was being given a bath her mother. Nuru looked up at Moja and smiled.

"Hey Moja; care to join me?"

Moja rolled her eyes "Yeah whatever maybe some other time let's go, I just found out about this really cool place." said Moja

"So what is this really cool place?"said a voice

Moja shut her eye tight and frowned _crap didn't mean for her to hear that. _She quickly turned her face into a sweet little angels '

"Oh nowhere Grandma just to the river"

Nuru looked up from her bath disgusted

"The river!" said Nuru " What the heck is so great about the riv…"

Moja continued to smile at her grandmother as she lifted her foot and put it in Nuru mouth before she could finish her statement. Moja turned her head and looked at the coking Nuru

"_I'll tell you when we get there!"_she whispered

Nuru eyes lit up and nodded Moja removed her foot from her mouth and looked back her grandmother.

"Yeah just the river" she sighed, "So can we go?"

Nala cocked her eye and looked down at her mischievous granddaughter

"Hmmm I don't know what do you think Kayla?"

Kayla smiled and looked down at the two cubs who where now looking pleadingly in her face

"Well it's alright with me" The two girls jumped up and down and started off down the rocks "As long as Zazu goes with you"

Both cubs stopped turned around and ran back to the two lioness

"WHAT!!"

"Yes that's right now no more whine or you won't go at all" said Nala "And as you young princess it's time for your bath"

Moja eyes widen she knew what was coming next. She crouched and went to jump put she was already in Nalas' mouth.

"Grandma come on, not now!" Nuru and Kayla both busted out laughing as Moja endured her grandmother's treatment.

From atop a ledge overlooking the Lioness Kovu looked down on his mother-in-law and his young daughter; he couldn't hear what they were talking about but he could see their laughter and that made the young King smile. Kovu stretched then turned and walked up the path to the top of pride rock where he had been early that morning with Moja. The noon day sun had warmed the whole top of pride rock Kovu sighed gently as he laid down on top of the warm rock. Kovu looked out over the pride lands and remembered the time when Simba had taken him up here and told him all about the kings of the past and how they watched over them and everything living thing. Kovu closed his eyes as he remembered Simbas' words of wisdom. _Kovu one day I won't be here to guide you and Kiara you must have the strength and the courage to carry on in my place, but don't fret, just remember whenever you fell alone look to the sky for the great kings of the past, they will be there to guide you…and so will I._

"Yeah, I won't forget Simba I promise" whispered Kovu

"Kovu"

Kovu looked over his shoulder to see who had called him. Kadaj walked over to his friend and bumped heads with him; something that both had done as kids and now used it when they greeted each other.

"How was patrol?"  
"Quite for the most part until Zazu and I came to the broader of the Grasslands."

Kovu looked up at his friend with a question mark expression

"What did you find at the broader?"

Kadaj shook his head "It's not what we found it's what we were told" Kadaj walked over to the edge and looked out into the direction of the Grasslands

"Hyenas"

Kovu jumped up

"What, how!"

"Don't know been there for awhile now"

Kovu couldn't believe it, what were hyenas doing so close to the pride lands and better yet in the Grasslands. Kovu walked up beside Kadaj

"Does Thimba know?"

Kadaj shook his head to show he didn't know

"That not good"

"No its not" Kadaj looked over at Kovu "so what do we do Kovu?" "Do we tell King Thimba?"

Kovu shook his head no.

"We are to do nothing for right now, but from now on both of us will go out on patrol and we will tell the lioness tonight after the children are settled down."

Kadaj nodded and turned around and headed down the side of Pride rock. Kovu watched his friend leave then turned and looked back over to the Grasslands._ Thimba what are you doing over there if hyenas are in your territory._

Moja and Nuru both ran ahead of Zazu who squawked loudly for them to slow down. The girls ran until the came to a place where the grass was tall and they waited for the bird to come.

"Where are those two?" sighed Zazu, "Kovu and Kiara will have me on a platter it I don't find them. Oh girls!!"

Nuru giggled a little and nudged Moja who looked like she was going too exploded with laughter. The both waited until the bird flew off before they came out.

"Man we're good at hiding, the old bird will never find now"

"Yeah, But now that he's gone what's with all this water hole business that we couldn't talk about earlier Moja?"

" Huh oh yeah" she beamed " My dad said he saw something strange north of the river over near the border so I wanted to check it out."

" C'mon lets go" Moja started off and looked over her shoulder to see Nuru still sitting there with her tail wrapped around her looking down at the ground."

"Nuru?" asked Moja trotting back toward her friend "What's up?"

Nuru continued to look down.

"I'm afraid of the water Moja I can't swim"

Moja looked shocked she had forgotten about that Nuru could swim. Nuru didn't talk about it much so Moja really didn't know the reason why she was so afraid of the water. Moja smiled and swat her friend playfully

"Don't worry if anything happens I protect you ok?" Nuru looked up into Moja warm smile

"Really?" she asked

"Of course beside I'm the biggest cub at pride rock no one with sense is going to bother you not while we're together"

Nuru nodded, got, ran past Moja, looked over her shoulder, and shouted back.

"Well let go slow poke if we're going to go before bird brain shows up again."

Moja smiled and ran to catch up with her friend. The two cubs ran on until they came to the great river that served as a border for the two kingdoms of lions. After spending some time running up and down the river Nuru look over at Moja and shook her head.

"We made this far only to find that there is no way to cross."

Moja was about to agree when she saw what looked like two other cubs on their side of the river looking across at the other side. She called over to Nuru who shook her head and thought it be best to head back to pride rock. Moja rolled her eyes.

"Well if you're going back I'm not going to stop you." She looked back at the two cubs "But as for me I going to see who those two are and see if they know how to get across."

"**Moja!!**"

But Moja had already started to make her descent down toward the mysterious cubs. Nuru rolled her eyes and sighed this how they always got in trouble she would tell Moja it was a bad idea and but she would listen and then Nuru felt her duty as a friend to stand by her even when they got into trouble.

"Here goes nothing" sighed Nuru

Moja got a closer look at the cubs as she descanted and found that they were both boys. One was a dark brown with bluish eyes while the other one was tan with two reddish strips going down his back. They were arguing whoever they were and. Moja's thoughts were interrupted as she lost her footing and tumbled down toward the boys. _Crap this is going to hurt_. Moja went hurling down into the tan cub knocking him over.

"Hey!" he said

"Hey yourself" replied Moja. The brown cub growled and crouched low and pounced on Moja and knocked her off the other cub.

"Hey watch it"

"Hey nothing what's the big idea of attacking us like tha…"

He didn't get a chance to finish his statement before he was knocked over by Nuru. Moja ran over and helped Nuru up to her feet.

" You ok?" she asked Nuru; Nuru nodded and they both looked across at the other two cubs. The tan cub came forward spoke first.

" Look we don't want any trouble we just want a way to get back to our side of the river"

Moja cocked her head to the side confused.

" Your side ?"

The brown cub rolled his eyes

"Yeah, you know the opposite of this side the side you pride Landers live on" He smirked " Man, I thought you guys where just dumb, now I know your ugly and dumb"

"Shut up flea bag!" shout Moja

The brown cub smirked and then growled show his teeth

"Ya going to make me?!"

"That's enough Rahidi," said the other cub. Moja and Nuru both looked over at him.

"C'mon Jabari"

"No, we didn't come here to fight." Jabari Shouted. Jabari looked over at Moja and Nuru and smiled.

"Look we need to find a way across the river the log we used earlier was here but must have got carried away by the river maybe you can help us?"

Moja went to speak but to her surprise Nuru came out and spoke before her.

"Well try the same thing trying to get to your side of the river so we were hoping you would be able to help us"

Moja looked at her friend closely she was blushing Moja scratched her head. Why was Nuru acting like this she usually let Moja handle things why now was she speaking out and why was she blushing?


	3. Chapter 3

This was a different Nuru from the one she was with a few moments ago. Moja cocked her head still confused but pushed it out of her mind for the moment.

"We came to this side by walking across a log at this narrow point of the river, but it's gone now and yeah you can kinda figure out our situation from there." Said Jabari

"Well if we can't walk across, we'll just have to swim," said Rahidi

Nuru sulked and lowered her head avoiding eye contact with anyone; Moja quick suggested another idea to hide her friend secret.

"How about instead let's find another way across." Moja suggested

Rahidi rolled his eyes.

"We already tried that, stupid"

"THAT'S IT!!" shout Moja she leaped on to Rahidi and pinned him to the ground. Rahidi forced her off of him and stood on guard.

"Alright then if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!!, ROOOOAARRRR!!"

The whole time this going with Moja and Rahidi trying to rip each other apart while Jabari tried to talk some sense into the both of them, Nuru had notice several logs moving closer and closer to where the cubs where.

"Hey guys!"

Now Jabari had somehow been pulled into the fight .Nuru raised her voice a little more tiring to be heard over the yelling and roaring.

HEY GUYS!!" Nuru finally shouted

"WHAT!" the three shouted back in unison. Nuru pointed at the logs that were not too far away "Do logs move on there on?"

"Then why are they getting closer?" asked Nuru

"That's because they're not logs… Oh sh-"

Rahidi was cut off as alligators lunged from it nearby position at the cubs. They all screamed and started running down the bank trying to find a ledge back up to high ground.

"You were saying something about what being a stupid question?" asked Jabari

"Oh shut up"

"Look ahead!" shouted Moja

The group of cubs stopped short in front of two gators that head swam ahead and cut them off. The cubs halted together. Think, Think, Moja's mind screamed she looked around trying to find some way of hope when her eye caught a glimpse of narrow passage just big enough for them to get through.

"This way!" she said to the other and nodded for them to follow. The frighten cubs ran a little ways with the gators in hot pursuit. Nuru squeaked through the gap next Moja then Rahidi, but he couldn't get the lower half of his body through.

"What's wrong?" asked Moja

"I'm stuck," replied Rahidi. Moja stared at him in disbelief; Nuru mouth fell open.

"**Oh** you can't be serious?" said Nuru

"Look can we move this along" said Jabari "I'm still out here remember"

Moja got a mouth full of fur and began to pull on Rahidi she looked over at Nuru who had quickly joined and motioned for her to pull at the same time as she meanwhile on the other side Jabari hissed and swiped out at the oncoming alligators trying his best to scar them away. _I'm getting tired; I won't last much longer at this rate…._

One alligator backed up tail first and swung at Jabari knocking him into the side of wall. Jabari fell from the wall and hit the ground with a tud. He watched in horror as a gator walked up to him and opened its jaws for the bite. Jabari winched and closed his eyes.

He felt a rush of wind and felt the earth shake beneath him as someone or something landed over him. Jabari opened his eyes a little; there was a lot of dust and he couldn't see the alligators _what…what happened. Am I dead? _Jabari's question was quickly answered by an extremely loud roar. As the dust settled the small cub could see that two large paws in front of him. He looked up into the chest of the lion standing over him.

"Wow"

The lion continued to roar and swipe at the alligators after sometime they gave up and went back to the water hoping for weak and less vocal prey. Jabari could see clearly now and realized that he rescuer was a lioness, she had a small patch of fur over her right eye.

"Move now!!" she said in a commanding voice.

Jabari hesitated then obeyed; he turned and threw himself into Rahidi rear force his friend through. Rahidi howled in pain as Jabari slipped into the crack.

"Damn that was close," he said breathing hard. "I didn't think I was going to make it."

"Are you ok?" asked Nuru running up to him.

"I've been better" Jabari looking back out the crack to see if the lioness was still there. She was and she was roaring and scratching at the crocs.

"I would have been a goner had it not been for that lioness"

"What lioness…."

Nuru stopped in mid sentence as she realized who it was.

"Uh oh" said Nuru. "Moja"

"Yeah?"

"Look"

Moja walked up beside Nuru and her mouth fell to the ground. This was bad what was aunty Vinita, _there no way my luck could be that bad, of all the lionesses to show up it had to be her._ Moja looked over at Nuru and gulped.

"I think we're in some deep…."

"Yeah that s right you are!" boomed Vitani voice.

All Four cubs looked through the crack at the large lioness. Vitani glared down at the two girls and then at the two male cubs. Her eyes softened a little at sight the two boys.

"Oh, you didn't tell me you two have boyfriends."

Rahidi made a face of disgust, Jabari placed his paw on his head, Nuru blushed, and Moja looked like she was going to throw up. Moja's eyes lit up _that's it..._

"Umm yeah we were shy and didn't want to tell anybody."

Rahidi stared at Moja in disbelief.

"Boyfriends, I wouldn't date you if you were that last lioness…."

Rahidi didn't get to finish his sentence before Moja kicked him in his balls. Rahidi eyes shot out of his head. He fell to the ground moaning. Vitani looked over at him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh he hurt his paw," said Moja give Rahidi a smile that said, _"If you make a scene I'm going to kill you." _Rahidi gave a weak smile.

"Yeah I ….hurt my paw" he said.

"Oh aren't you cute, you guys can come out now the crocs are gone."

The cubs slipped through the crack and followed Vitani to high ground. Once on high ground she turned to face the cubs.

"Now, young ladies we need to talk, especially you Moja."

Moja and Nuru both looked at each other with their talks wrapped around their legs. Suddenly there was a loud roar that seem to the cubs to shake the earth. Jabari and Rahidi both looked up.

"That's bro," said Jabari

"And by the sound of things, he not happy" gulped Rahidi.

"Who's that?" asked the girls in unison.

"Umm, his name is Jaali, and if he finds us then ..."

"Then you're in some deep crap!" boomed a voice.

Rahidi and Jabari eyes jumped out their heads. They both turned around slowly facing the large figure of Jaali stand over them. Jabari gave a weak smile and Rahidi started to edge to side hoping to get out of Jaali vision.

"Oh, hey there Jaali what brings you …" Jabari started to say, but was cut off by a firm cuff.

" Ow that hurts!"

"It was supposed to!! You have any Idea how long I been looking for you to buckets of fur …hey where's Rahidi"

Jaali looked to both side and notice something moving in the grass a little distance away.

"That cub when I get him I' m a smack him a good one. Oh!"

Jaali looked from where Rahidi was and at the three lionesses who had been watching the whole time the funny scene before them. Jaali swallowed slowly as he looked at Vitani _Wow, what a babe_.

"Uh, hello my eyes are up here," said Vitani a little annoyed

Jaali quickly made the corrections from Vitani legs to her eyes and smiled nervously.

"…Sorry, ummm yeah and sorry if my boys were any trouble …ummm…er …. I don't know your name?"

"It's Vitani, and don't be sorry, for the boys at least; they were just visiting their girlfriends"

Jaali eyes widened and he looked down at Jabari, cocked his head, and smiled

"Girlfriend huh?" he smiled

Jabari sighed putting his hand to his head again, the group laughed.

"Well, we better get going," said Vitani "Catch you later boys" with that Vitani and the cubs took off toward Pride rock. Jaali and Jabari watched as they disappeared into the distance, after the girls were lost to their sight Jaali looked down at Jabari and frowned. Jabari smiled weakly and waved.

"You're still not mad are you?"

Jaali turned and walked away heading down the side of the river. Jabari lowered his head and followed tears welling up in his eyes he hated when Jaali got mad at him he tried his best not to cry, but he couldn't help it as hot tears fell down his face. Jaali stopped and looked over shoulder.

"You and Rahidi could've been killed today had Vitani not showed up" he said sternly.

"I know ….I just wanted to show off and be brave like you," said Jabari through his sobs. He closed his eyes as tears rolled off his checks and hit the ground. When he opened them Jaali was Jabari looked around.

"Jaali?" he said nervously. Jabari suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground and before he knew it he was on Jaali head.

"Hey Jabari?" said Jaali

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to cry okay I just want you to be more careful, be brave doesn't mean you have to go looking for trouble."

"Then how come you do it when the girls are around?"

"Listen; let's focus on you okay, gezzz!"

Jabari smiled a little and laughed. Jaali looked up at him and smiled.

"That what I like to see," he said

"Huh, see what?"

"A smile, I didn't come out here to yell at you two but to make sure you two were alright, you're like my brothers you know?"

"Yeah I know, and speaking of brothers where's Rahidi?"

"Ah crap I forgot about him, ah don't worry he be at the rock and won't leave until I show up" Jaali looked up at Jabari and smiled "I say we scarce him when we get there for ditch out on you"

Jabari smiled "Yeah let's do it!"

"Alright, hang on!" Jaali took off running toward the rock that marked the halfway point of the three mile trip back to Lions pass.


	4. Chapter 4

Vitani walked ahead of the two small cubs that followed behind her, she was clearly upset. Zazu flew over head and flew silent ahead of the Lioness and two cubs. It was because of him Vitani had been able to find the girls so quickly and aid them. Vitani finally broke the darken silence.

"Zazu"

Zazu flew down toward Vitani and landed in front of her.

"Yes, miss?"

Vitani looked back the two cubs then back at Zazu.

"I want you to take Nuru on head to pride rock I want to talk to Moja."  
Moja gulped and lowered herself to the ground hope that the gods would have mercy and swallow her up. _Ah man.. I think she knows. _

Moja watched as Zazu and Nuru disappeared into the growing darkness, leaving her and her aunt alone. Moja was sitting several inches away from Vitani who was looking off into the distance.

"Moja" Vitani finally said still looking off into the distance. "Come here"

Moja slowly raised herself from the ground and headed toward her aunt. Moja could still even in the darkness make out her smooth brown fur and her toned muscles, she had and always would look up to Vitani and had always aspired to be like her and always did things to gain her approval but nothing felt as bad as the look Vitani had when Moja disappointed her or did something she wasn't supposed to. Moja made her way to her aunt, sat beside her, and looked at the ground that blurred due to the tears that were streaming from her eyes. Vitani breathed deep and looked down at Moja who was still looking at the ground.

"Moja what were you thinking?" asked Vitani gentle

Moja said nothing not wanting to look up at Vitani, not wanting to meet eye to eye with her, and not wanting to see the disappointment in her face. Instead she looked at the ground, her vision blurred as she spoke.

"I…I just wanted to ….to prove that I wasn't afraid that I could cross the river without an adult." Moja looked up at Vitani "I want to show you that I can be ….. like you."

Vitani looked down at the little cub, shook her head, and sighed. Moja looked back down at the ground and let out a small cry as her tears fell to the ground. _She hate me now, I just know it. I should have listened to Nuru. _

"Hey, short stuff." Said Vitani

Moja looked up at her aunt with down cast eyes.

"Ye…yes?"

Vitani lowered her head and rubbed it against Mojas'.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, or anyone else, I love you just the way you are."

"But I …"

Vitani nuzzled the little cub, rolled her over on her back, and began to tickle her stomach. Moja laughed and tried to escape her aunt's grasp but it was no use. Vitani finally let Moja up, who jump on to her aunt, as they rolled together in the grass. After a while Vitani and Moja laid side by side in the grass look up at the stars.

"Wow, there so many of them"

"Yeah" said Vitani "Your fathers' told you about them right?"

Moja nodded.

"He says grandpa and all the other Kings of the past are up there and that we're never alone cause there with us."

"That's right, but you know what else?"

Moja shook her head no.

"Not only the kings but other good lions go up there, so when I die I'll-

" NO!!"Said Moja jumping on top of Vitanis' chest, "You can't die! I don't want you too!"

Vitani smiled, laid a large paw on the cubs head, and lowered it so she could lick it.

"Silly girl everyone dies but I'll always be with you even when I'm not." Said Vitani reassuringly, Moja look her aunt and frowned.

"How will I know you're here?"

Vitani place her paw on her chest and motioned for Moja to do the same.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's my heart beat." Said Moja

"Right, that's where I'll be, in your heart." said Vitani with a smile "So whenever you feel alone just know that I'm always nearby, ok?"

"Ok."


End file.
